Secret
by HanRiver
Summary: Chapter 2 up!/Kau tahu? Takdir itu gila/"...demi menjaga nama baik keluarga, menghindarkan gossip yang tidak-tidak, maka aku dan suamiku memutuskan untuk …"/Firasat Sakura sungguh tidak enak./"-menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke minggu depan."/Demi Tuhan! Sakura dan Sasuke masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar!/Warning Inside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secret**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasukexSakura alternate universe fanfiction for Nenek Immortal, Senju Airin Nagisa.**

**.**

**Romance, family, little bit humor, maybe?**

**.**

**OOC, typo(s), bad diction, failed humor, and etc. Please red summary first then-**

**.**

**-if you don't like, don't ever try to read.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Married?! What?!**

"-ra."

"-kura."

"Sakura!"

Haruno Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Gadis musim semi tersebut mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar ultraviolet yang masuk melalui ventilasi kamarnya. Mengeluh pelan, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati ibunya tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Bangun, dasar pemalas! Lihatlah sudah jam berapa ini!" Sakura termenung sejenak, ia masih sangat mengantuk. Namun matanya seketika melotot saat melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

"APA?! SUDAH JAM TUJUH?!" teriaknya heboh. Gadis itu langsung saja panik dan segera mengambil sehelai handuk, ia mengusir ibunya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi, ia bergerak cepat untuk memakai pakainannya. Tidak cukup tiga puluh menit saat dia sudah siap untuk kesekolah, membuat ibunya berdecak takjub.

"Sarapan lah sebelum kau berangkat, Sakura," ucap ibunya. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tak menghiraukan perintah ibunya. Ia hanya mengambil selembar roti yang telah diolesi dengan selai _strawberry_ dan melenggang pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu!" teriaknya. Yang ia dapat lihat saat ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang hanyalah ibu Sakura yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah anak gadisnya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat!" tuding Ino ketika Sakura sudah sampai di kelasnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hah? Dimana Kurenai-_sensei_?" Tanpa memedulikan tudingan Ino, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari gurunya. Sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kurenai_-sensei_ tidak dapat hadir sekarang. Jadi … kita bebaaass!" teriak Ino senang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cengo sekaligus kecewa. Percuma ia berlari secepat kilat tadi, bahkan ia tak sempat mengucapkan salam pada ayahnya.

Ayah. Mengingat kata itu, membuat Sakura menunduk sedih. Tiga bulan yang lalu, ayah Sakura meninggal dunia akibat sakit, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat ibunya serta Sakura terpukul. Untuk mengatasi kerinduannya dengan ayahnya, ia memasang foto ayahnya di ruang keluarga dengan ukuran besar. Ia selalu menyapa ayahnya, ia yakin ayahnya akan mendengar sapaannya dari alam sana.

"Hei! Jangan melamun!" Ino menepuk punggung Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat terlonjak kaget seraya menatap Ino dengan tatapan sebal.

"Haruno Sakura!" Ino, Sakura, dan seluruh teman sekelas Sakura terbengong kaget ketika Guy-_sensei_ datang ke kelas mereka dengan tatapan panik. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berdiri. Ia menghampiri guru dengan alis tebal tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya

"Haahh … haahh … ibumu …" Nafas Sakura tertahan saat mendengar ucapan gurunya itu yang didampingin dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, firasat gadis itu mulai memburuk. "Ibumu … kecelakaan!"

_Emerald_ Sakura membelalak, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia berlari keluar dari kelasnya tanpa membawa tasnya. Ia terus berlari kencang tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang. Yang terpenting saat ini, yang ia pikirkan saat ini, yang ia khawatirkan saat ini…

.

.

.

"IBU!" Sakura berteriak kencang, sekerumunan orang yang mengerumuni ibunya memandangnya dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Sakura segera menghampiri ibunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan raya. "Ibu! Ibu! Bertahanlah!"

Kelopak mata ibu Sakura perlahan-lahan terbuka. Liquid kental berbau anyir melumuri tubuh ibu Sakura saat ini, membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan air mata yang merembes paksa dari matanya. Dengan lemah, ibu Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi gadis semata wayangnya tersebut. "Maaf…" lirih wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan pelan.

"Jangan berbicara! Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi!" Sakura berucap dengan nada cemas sekaligus panik, gadis berambut khas bunga musim semi tersebut hanya dapat berdoa agar ambulans datang secepatnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya.

"K-kau … aku mohon bersabarlah, Sakura … ibu mohon … jangan bersedih …"

"Jangan berbicara!" Ibu Sakura tak memedulikan bentakan Sakura, ia tersenyum lemah.

"Uchiha …" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Uchiha? "Datang-hhh … datanglah ke rumah Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha … temui mereka …"

"Iya! Iya! Aku akan datang ke Uchiblabla apalah itu! Tapi kumohon, Ibu … bertahanlah!" panik Sakura. Air mata gadis itu tak hentinya mengalir. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan mengalami kecelakaan parah seperti ini, sementara tadi pagi ia melihat ibunya membangunkannya seperti biasa, marah-marah seperti biasa, dan bertingkah laku seperti biasa. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ibunya akan mengalami musibah seperti ini. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka…

"Nona, _ambulance_ sudah datang," ujar salah satu wanita paruh baya di dekat Sakura. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya memandang sendu ibunya yang dibawa oleh tandu dorong diikuti beberapa petugas _ambulance_. "Sudahlah, Nona. Aku yakin, ibumu akan baik-baik saja." Sakura mengangguk saat wanita itu memberi ucapan penenang untuknya. Yah, ia hanya berharap ibunya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Kami turut berduka atas meninggalnya ibumu, Sakura."

Haruno Sakura memandang peti ibunya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak hiraukan ucapan bela sungkawa Sai dan Ino, gadis itu lebih memilih memandang ibunya sebelum diberangkatkan ke pamakaman. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, saat tiba di rumah sakit ibunya telah dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Sungguh hal itu membuat hati Sakura terpukul. Mulai saat ini, dia mau tinggal bersama siapa? Dia tidak mempunyai kerabat di kota ini. Dan dia juga tidak ingin merepotkan kerabat ibunya, alasan lainnya juga bahwa ia tidak begitu mengenal atau akrab dengan keluarganya yang lain.

"Sakura? Kau Sakura?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya memandanganya dengan tatapan sedih. Sakura tak kenal dengan wanita itu, ia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Teman ibunya kah? "Ah, aku Uchiha Mikoto." Sakura menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan. Uchiha Mikoto? Bukankah itu nama yang sempat disebutkan oleh mendiang ibunya?

"S-Sakura …" ucap gadis itu dengan pelan. Suaranya telah habis karena terisak begitu lama. Tanpa aba-aba, wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut segera memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan bersedih, Sakura …" lirih wanita itu. "Aku akan menjaga dan merawatmu, aku janji." Nah, bagus. Sekarang Sakura tahu di mana ia akan tinggal.

"T-tapi, aku tidak mengenal Bibi," ucap Sakura sedikit mempertahankan sifat _tsundere_-nya.

"Tenang, aku adalah sahabat ayah dan ibumu. Kau bisa percaya pada kami." Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Mari kita perbincangkan hal ini setelah pemakaman ibumu."

.

.

.

"Aku, ibumu, ayahmu, dan suamiku adalah teman akrab sedari kecil. Tapi kami kehilangan kontak saat perusahaan suamiku mulai berkembang. Aku sangat menyesal tak mengunjungi ibumu di saat terakhirnya." Sakura duduk dengan canggung di depan Mikoto. Ia tentu saja canggung, ia canggung dengan semua kemewahan di rumah Mikoto. Mulai dari ukuran rumah sampai perabotan, itu semua sangat mewah.

"Warna matamu sama seperti ibumu, namun rambutmu sama seperti ayahmu," timpal Fugaku, suami Mikoto yang terlihat duduk tenang di sebelah istrinya. Walau terlihat seperti orang yang dingin, ternyata pria paruh baya itu cukup ramah juga.

"_Tadaima_." Sakura, Mikoto, serta Fugaku menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan pakaian sekolah memandang cuek ke sekelilingnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Kebetulan sekali!" Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke. Sakura termangu saat melihat pemuda itu, ah, sungguh pemuda yang sangat tampan. Tampang dinginnya memberikan pesona lebih untuk pemuda itu. "Ini anakku, Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Sakura." Wajah Sakura merona. Sial, jangan bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

Pemuda itu memandang Sakura dengan cuek dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam, namun Mikoto segera menghentikan pergerakan anaknya itu. "Sebentar, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa hawa di ruangan itu seketika terasa berat? Sasuke yang sempat terdiam akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa berwarna putih tersebut. _Onyx_-nya menelusuri gerak-gerik Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak tahu gadis ini. Mau apa gadis ini datang ke rumahnya?

"Begini …" Mikoto memulai pembicaraan. "Aku ingin merawat Sakura di sini. Namun, tadi malam Itachi menelpon ayah dan berkata bahwa ada kendala di salah satu perusahaan yang ada di Paris." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Itachi? Siapa pula itu?

"Itachi adalah anak kami, kakak Sasuke," ucap Fugaku saat melihat kerutan kening Sakura. "Jadi, maka dari itu, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris bulan depan."

"Untuk berapa lama?" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. Sakura yang baru saja mendengar suara khas pemuda itu langsung melayang, oh … suaranya sangat seksi.

"Untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Kurang lebih, tujuh tahun." WUAT?! Mata Sakura membulat? Tujuh tahun?! Buset!

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin mengajakmu dan Sasuke ikut pindah. Namun sepertinya kau dan Sasuke masih ingin tinggal di sini." Sebentar, sepertinya Sakura mengerti arah pembicaraan ini-

"Maka dari itu, kau dan Sasuke akan tetap tinggal di sini. Sedangkan aku dan Fugaku pindah ke Paris."

"H-hah?! Aku dan … dia? Berdua?" Sakura tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Mikoto mengangguk dengan senyum, namun senyum tersebut terkesan aneh di mata Sakura.

"Jangan gila, Ibu." Sasuke juga ikut mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang tak suka pada ibunya. "Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika aku dengan gadis bodoh itu tinggal berdua di satu rumah."

"Ya! Benar! Eh- tu-tunggu! Gadis bodoh?!" Sakura memandang tajam pada Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda itu menyebalkan!

"Nah. Tenang saja, demi menjaga nama baik keluarga, menghindarkan _gossip_ yang tidak-tidak, maka aku dan suamiku memutuskan untuk …" Firasat Sakura sangat tidak enak.

"-menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke minggu depan."

Hening.

"HAAAAHHH?!"

"A-APA YANG ANDA KATAKAN?!"

"IBU! IBU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!"

"T-TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MENIKAH DENGANNYA! KAMI MASIH SEKOLAH!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS YANG TERLIHAT BODOH ITU!"

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENIKAHIMU! WEEEEK!"

"H-hei, tenanglah, kalian berdua." Sasuke dan Sakura serempak memandang Mikoto.

"T-tapi Bibi, kami masih seko-"

"-sekolah? Tenang saja, kami akan menyuruh pihak sekolah untuk tutup mulut mengenai ini. Dan juga, bukankah tidak apa-apa menikah sambil sekolah asalkan tidak hamil?" Mikoto menampilkan senyumnya.

"Ibu, aku-"

"-jika kalian tidak setuju …" Mikoto semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya, namun tampaknya senyumnya kali ini benar-benar menyeramkan. "Apakah kalian ingin kalian digosipi para tetangga karena tinggal bersama? Menjadi bahan pembicaraan sehari-hari, hmm?"

"Biarkan aku menyewa apartemen, biarkan dia tinggal sendirian di rumah ini," usul Sasuke.

"Tidak," tolak Mikoto dengan cepat. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Sakura di depan makam ibunya. Ibu tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kata ibu."

"Cih. Ayah …" Sasuke memandang ayahya. Biasanya ayahnya akan membelanya, namun sepertinya ayahnya juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menolak. Undangan telah disebarkan." WUAT?! SECEPAT INI?!

"Kami bahkan telah berbicara kepada pihak sekolah. Mereka berkata akan tutup mulut, selama para murid tidak mengetahui, tidak akan ada masalah. Maka dari itu, kalian hanya boleh mengundang sahabat yang paling dekat saja."

"Yang benar saja! Minggu depan? Undangan tersebar? Omong kosong macam apa ini?!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia harus melepaskan masa lajangnya … sekarang? Haha, lucu sekali.

"Sasuke, kumohon. Ini permintaan ibu satu-satunya untukmu …" Mikoto melancarkan serangan _puppy-eyes _pada putranya itu. "Ibu menyayangimu, Sasuke-_kun_~"

.

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sekarang Sakura mengetahui bahwa takdir di tangan Tuhan telah terbentuk dengan matang, entah apakah itu adalah takdir buruk atau takdir baik. Yang jelas sebagai hamba Tuhan, ia hanya dapat menerima takdir yang telah digariskan padanya.

"TAPI OMONG KOSONG DENGAN TAKDIR! AAARRGGHH! KENAPA SEMUA TERJADI BEGITU CEPAT?!" Sakura mengamuk di ruang pengantin wanita. Andai saja Mikoto tak berbaik hati untuk menawarkannya tempat tinggal serta kehidupan yang nampaknya lebih cerah, ia akan kabur saat ini juga! Detik ini juga!

"Hei, hei. Sepertinya pengantin wanita kita sedang mengamuk." Ino membuka tirai ruangan serta memandang Sakura dengan senyuman menggoda. Sebenarnya kelihatan manis, namun Sakura yang sedang dalam keadaan kesal menganggapnya sangat jelek.

"Jangan tunjukkan senyum jelekmu padaku, Pig," ucapnya ketus, sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa renyah.

"_Nee_, kau tahu? Aku tidak berhenti menganga saat mendapat undangan pernikahanmu. Aku bahkan menyuruh Sai menciumku berkali-kali saat menerima undanganmu itu!" Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_.

"Kau gila. Mana mungkin kau menyuruh Sai melakukan itu." Ino semakin tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Baiklah, lupakan kalimat terakhir itu. Tapi intinya aku sangat kaget menerima undanganmu dan bahkan menampar diriku sendiri berkali-kali untuk mengetes apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan!" Ino berucap girang, membuat Sakura tambah kesal. Bisa-bisanya Ino begitu kegirangan sementara Sakura begitu merana saat ini. Lupakanlah kalimat 'sahabat akan menemani suka maupun duka' yang selalu diucapkan banyak orang.

"Ino …" Raut wajah Sakura seketika menjadi serius. "Kumohon jangan bilang pada siapapun mengenai pernikahan ini," pintanya. Ino memandang Sakura bingung.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin para siswa tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah."

"Bagaimana kalau para siswa tahu dengan sendirinya? Dan kalau berita ini bocor, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura terdiam.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ino mangut-mangut, pertanda mengerti dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"Oke! Tidak akan kusebarkan lagi!" Mata Sakura menyipit.

"Lagi?"

"E-eh? Tidak, maksudku tidak akan kusebarkan!" Ino tertawa garing.

"Siapa yang telah kau beritahu mengenai ini?" Mata Sakura semakin menyipit.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Ino."

"Hehe …" Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa bahwa Ino itu ratu _gossip_ di sekolahnya. Oh Tuhan, salahkah ia jika ia bunuh diri saat ini juga? "Aku tidak membeberkannya ke siapa-siapa! Hanya Sai! Sumpah!" Alis Sakura terangkat. Sai? Ah, pacar Ino itu pendiam, mana mungkin pemuda itu akan membeberkan rahasia ini. Baiklah, kalau begitu, tak masalah.

Sakura kembali duduk. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Bayangan dirinya terkesan cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih bersih, dandanannya juga pas dengan raut wajahnya. Hanya saja, yang terkesan minus adalah raut wajahnya yang dari tadi ditekuk. "Ino … apakah aku akan berdosa kalau aku kabur sekarang?"

"-hah?"

"Kabur. Kabur dari pernikahan ini."

"Siapa yang akan kabur?"

Ino dan Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh dengan kaget ke belakang mereka. Di sana telah berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan _tuxedo _putih dilapisi jas hitam. Wajahnya yang tampan semakin tampan, membuat semua gadis akan terlena dalam pesonanya. Tapi hal itu sudah terlanjur musnah dipikiran Sakura, mengingat bagaimana watak pemuda itu. Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Dengar gadis bodoh, jangan sampai kau mempermalukan keluargaku di acara ini." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku punya tata karma untuk tidak mempermalukan keluarga orang lain! Pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

"Baguslah," ucap pemuda itu sebelum keluar ruangan. "Apapun yang terjadi, bertingkah lah seolah-olah kau senang dengan pernikahan ini. Awas kau," ancam Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura juga ikut melemparkan _deathglare_-nya pada Sasuke. Sialan, kenapa pemuda itu harus muncul di saat-saat seperti ini?!

"Suamimu tampan yah~" Ino tersenyum menggoda.

"Ih, dasar kau ini! M-memang dia tampan sih, tapi dia menyebalkan! Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tanggaku nanti?! Bagaimana jika aku harus melahirkan anak-anak berwatak sama sepertinya?! Apakah hidupku akan tenang?!"

"Hah? Anak? Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh hamil sebelum kau tamat sekolah, dasar mesum." Wajah Sakura memerah. Benar juga kata Ino, ia baru mengingat bahwa ia masih sekolah.

"Sudahlah Sakura, nikmati saja ke arah mana angin akan membawa kehidupanmu," ucap Ino puitis.

"Huh, dasar lebay."

.

.

.

Sakura menatap para undangan dengan pandangan sedih. Ia sekarang telah resmi menjadi istri Sasuke, namun bukan itu saja yang membuatnya sedih. Ia sedih karena kedua orang tuanya tak dapat mendampinginya, padahal ia dari dulu berharap ibu dan ayahnya akan melihat calon suaminya, serta menimang cucu mereka. Sakura sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi, mimpi kecil yang tak bisa ia raih. Orang tuanya sudah terlanjur tiada, tidak ada lagi yang mendengar curhatannya, tidak ada lagi yang membimbingnya, tidak ada lagi yang menemani dirinya di saat suka dan duka, tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan dulu, tidak ada lagi rasa kekeluargaan yang akan ia rasakan, semua itu telah menghilang, telah musnah dalam sekejab mata.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca, ia berharap tak ada yang menyadari raut wajahnya saat ini.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya melihat gerak-geriknya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya mengingat kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak menyangka mereka tidak akan mendampingiku di saat seperti ini …" lirih gadis itu dengan suara serak. Sasuke hanya terdiam, jujur ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat orang-orang berwajah sedih. Menghibur? Tidak, itu bukan sifatnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan menikah secepat ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sakura menoleh, sebenarnya, penderitaan yang mereka alami hampir sama. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai di usia dini. "Terlebih, dengan gadis sepertimu." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan mendapat suami sepertimu, Pantat Ayam jelek!"

"Kau lebih jelek."

"Kamu yang lebih jelek! Sejelek-jeleknya aku, lebih jelek kamu!"

"Hmm?" Menyebalkaaaannn! Sakura menggeram dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia mendapat suami semenyebalkan ini! Wajah sok ganteng Sasuke seakan-akan meminta Sakura untuk menimpuknya menggunakan _higheels_ yang dipakainya sekarang. "Matamu sudah berhenti berkaca-kaca."

"-eh?" Sakura baru tersadar. Sasuke benar, air matanya yang tadi menumpuk di kelopak mata hilang begitu saja. "B-benar juga." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Aahhh~ jika saja Sasuke selalu berbaik hati seperti ini, pasti Sakura akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, ia belum benar-benar mengenal Sasuke. Siapa yang tahu jika ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar orang yang baik?

"Jangan sedih lagi, bodoh. Wajahmu yang terlihat kecut itu semakin jelek saat sedih." Tuing! Perempatan siku-siku tampak di jidat Sakura.

"K-kau-" Sakura menggeram. "Dasar menyebalkaaaaaaaaaannnn!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Bwahahahaha! #lha**

**Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa saat ide gila ini terlintas di kepalaku ==" Sebenarnya, ide ini sudah ada sebelum kak Eir meminta dibuatin fic SasuSaku, nyehehe**

**Ehem, karena ini baru chapter awal, jadi yah … err … gitu deh #apaan**

**Pokoknya, aku gak terlalu mendalami perasaan Sakura saat ibunya meninggal, karena perencanaannya fic ini akan lebih ke humor (gagal) begetohhh~**

**Jadi, well, ehem ehem, semoga suka yah nyehehe**

**Last, wanna give me any feedback?**

**Aku mau meminta pendapat para readers mengenai fic ini :3**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasukexSakura alternate universe fanfiction for Nenek Immortal, Senju Airin Nagisa.**

**.**

**Romance, family, little bit humor, maybe?**

**.**

**OOC, typo(s), bad diction, failed humor, and etc. Please red summary first then-**

**.**

**-if you don't like, don't ever try to read.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : First Day**

.

.

.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, kalian berdua."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan kesal. Ini dia. Manusia di depannya lah yang menjadi dalang semua ini. Berawal dari kisah cinta Itachi yang gagal dengan anak salah satu direktur perusahaan ternama di Paris yang menjalani sebuah kontrak bisnis dengan perusahaannya di Paris. Gadis itu menangis dan sakit hati lantaran Itachi yang berselingkuh, jadilah ia melaporkan semua ini pada ayahnya. Ayahnya yang mengidap _daughter_-_complex_ pun langsung memutuskan kontrak bisnisnya. Perusahaannya dikena denda, tapi tetap saja perusahaan Uchiha juga rugi akibat semua ini.

"Kau kakak pembawa sial." Itachi hanya dapat meringis pelan. Ia akui semua ini salahnya. Tapi tentu saja dia senang mendapat adik ipar yang manis di usia muda. Ah, dia juga tidak sabar melihat calon keponakannya nanti.

"Jangan berkhayal terlalu banyak, kami berdua tidak akan melakukannya." Seakan dapat membaca pikiran mesum Itachi, Sasuke mendengus pelan. Itachi hanya dapat tersenyum melihat adiknya.

"Heeeh? Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kasihan Sakura." Mata kelamnya kini melirik adik iparnya yang memasang wajah sama kecutnya dengan adiknya.

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani gara-gara hal itu." Itachi menahan tawa yang hampir meledak saat adik iparnya berucap ketus. Sungguh pasangan yang kompak. Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun tersebut tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga kedua sejoli ini kelak.

"Kalian memang berkata begitu untuk saat ini. Tapi aku yakin-" Itachi mengulum senyum misteriusnya. "-aku akan menggendong seorang bayi lima tahun mendatang."

1…

2…

3…

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

.

.

.

**~~secret~~**

"Kalian boleh mengganti baju kalian." Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Sasuke dan Sakura bernapas lega. Akhirnya pesta ini sudah selesai, mereka sangat capek berdiri menyambut tamu. Pipi Sakura juga sakit karena kebanyakan tersenyum paksa saat para tamu menjabat tangan mereka. "Oh ya, kalian boleh menggunakan koper yang ada di dekat lemari."

Tunggu, koper?

"Koper? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Mikoto juga memasang wajah heran.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk pakaian kalian," ucap ibu mertuanya itu.

"Pakaian?" Kali ini Sasuke yang mengungkap rasa herannya.

"Lho? Apakah aku tidak pernah memberitahu kalian? Kalian tidak mungkin tinggal di sini. Aku dan Fugaku telah membeli apartemen untuk kalian."

"Apa?! T-tapi Bi-"

"-Ibu."

"O-oke, tapi Ibu … bukannya aku tidak mau tinggal di apartemen, hanya saja …" Sakura menggulirkan _emerald_-nya dengan gelisah. Yang benar saja! Apartemen?! Apartemen itu sempit, karena sempit maka mereka pasti mau tidak mau akan sering bertemu. Kalau di sini banyak ruangan yang bisa mereka tempati. Mereka akan membagi rumah menjadi dua, kawasan Sakura dan kawasan Sasuke. Setidaknya begitulah perencanaan mereka, mereka sudah membicarakan ini. Tapi … sekarang …

"Ibu sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian." Mikoto tersenyum menyeramkan. "Insting seorang ibu itu kuat."

Sakura meringis. Takdir sepertinya mempermainkan mereka berdua. Awal mula semuanya. Cinta Itachi. Kematian ibu Sakura. Pindah ke Paris. Menikah. Apartemen. Semua itu bercampur aduk di kepala Sakura. Ia bahkan merasa kematian ibunya sudah lama karena alur kehidupannya secepat ini. Kejadian-kejadian yang berlangsung dalam jangka waktu kurang dari sebulan ini membuatnya pusing.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia masih dibaluti _tuxedo_-nya, namun kancingnya sudah terbuka. Dasinya ia longgarkan karena sedikit gerah. Cuaca yang panas ditambah dengan hatinya yang memanas membuatnya menghela napas berkali-kali. Menikah muda bukan keinginannya. Mulai sekarang, ia harus tinggal berdua bersama Sakura. Ia rasa itu bukanlah hal mudah, melihat hubungannya dan Sakura jauh dari kata akrab. Lalu, bagaimana mereka akan memulai kisah rumah tangga mereka?

.

"Ini apartemen kaliaaaaaannn!" Itachi bersorak gembira. Dua pasangan di belakangnya malah memasang wajah terbalik dengan Itachi. Apartemen ini sungguh minimalis, gedungnya juga tergolong baru. Sakura cukup menyukainya, namun tetap saja …

"Ayolah, jangan memasang wajah cemberut. Oh ya, ini malam pertama kalian, bukan?" Mata Sasuke dan Sakura membulat. Wajah mereka berdua sontak memerah. Benar juga, malam pertama. Tidak! Tidak! Mereka tidak akan melakukannya! "Sasuke pasti sudah tidak sabar."

Bletak!

"Jangan berkata hal konyol, Bodoh!" Itachi hanya dapat meringis tawa saat jitakan Sasuke meluncur ke dahinya.

"Haha … kalian lucu. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tugasku hanya mengantar kalian sampai ke sini." T-tunggu? Pergi?

Sakura dengan cepat menarik baju Itachi, wajah gadis tersebut memerah. "I-Itachi -_nii-san_, tidak bisakah kau bermalam di sini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara gagap. Itachi kemudian tersenyum, sebenarnya ia menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi adik iparnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan menyakitimu." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Walau tampak kasar, tapi sebenarnya dia baik." Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Mmmm … tapi …" Bukan, sebenarnya bukan itu yang Sakura khawatirkan. Ia tahu Sasuke pemuda yang baik, terbukti dari kepatuhannya pada ibunya. Dia anak yang patuh sehingga rela menikah di usia dini gara-gara perintah ibunya. Tapi tetap saja, bukan itu yang dia khawatirkan.

Gadis itu hanya gugup. Dia gugup berada seatap dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalinya, walau pemuda itu adalah suaminya saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan Sasuke nanti, memikirkannya hanya membuatnya pusing sendiri. "Sasuke, jaga Sakura baik-baik. Dia istrimu sekarang. Aku pulang."

Sakura tak dapat mencegah kakak iparnya lagi saat pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di apartemen mereka. Hening. Tak ada sahutan apapun yang terdengar. Hanya suara detakan jarum dinding yang terdengar di sekitar tempat Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya juga masih berdiri di tempat semula, tak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Pikiran mengenai masa depan mereka, di apartemen ini, berdua.

.

"Ibu …" Itachi menghampiri ibunya yang sedang merajut. Pemuda berambut panjang tersebut duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ibunya dan menatap ibunya yang tampak sibuk.

"Ya?" respon ibunya singkat. Itachi terdiam sejenak, kemudian angkat bicara.

"Aku minta maaf …" ucap pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh. Ia menunduk, merasa begitu menyesal dengan apa yang dia perbuat. "Gara-gara aku, Sasuke …"

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Itu semua bukan keinginanmu. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa terlepas dari orang yang tidak kau cintai. Ibu bisa bayangkan betapa tersiksanya dirimu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita hanya karena perusahaan." Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap anak sulungnya. "Anggap saja ini takdir. Aku yakin Sasuke juga dapat mengerti. Ibu juga yakin kalau Sasuke bisa menjaga Sakura."

"Baiklah. Sasuke memang tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Jika berita tentang pernikahannya bocor ke para siswa, ia bisa dikeluarkan. Ini sama saja dengan membuang masa depan Sakura sendiri. Bagaimana dengan cita-cita yang ingin ia capai?"

"Sudah ibu bilang. Sasuke bisa menjaganya." Mikoto kembali mengangkat rajutannya yang sudah setengah jadi.

"Tapi Ibu …"

"Itachi. Dengar. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini takdir. Kita hanya bisa melihat sejauh mana takdir membawa mereka, dan bagaimana mereka menjalani takdir tersebut." Itachi perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap ibunya yang sedang memasang senyum. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, ibu tidak pernah membayangkan akan mempunyai menantu secepat ini." Mikoto tertawa kecil, melihatnya membuat Itachi juga ikut terkekeh.

"Aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Sasuke akan mendahuluiku." Pemuda itu kini berdiri. "Aku kembali ke kamar, Ibu."

.

"Dengar. Aku punya beberapa peraturan di sini."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua pengantin baru tersebut kini duduk berhadapan seraya memasang wajah serius. "Perturan apa? Jangan aneh-aneh atau kau akan kuhajar!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sifat gadis di depannya sangat berubah ketika mereka hanya berdua.

"Karena kita tidak satu sekolah, maka lebih mudah untuk menyembunyikannya." Sasuke berucap dengan tenang. "Pertama, kau akan tidur di kamar tamu dan aku tidur di kamar kita." Sakura tampak protes, namun Sasuke dengan cepat menyanggah. "Apa? Atau kau mau tidur bersama-sama?" Pelototan Sakura segera menghilang, terganti dengan gelengan kepala oleh gadis itu.

"Kedua. Aku bersihkan ruang tamu dan kau bersihkan ruang keluarga dan dapur."

"Hei! Kenapa aku harus bersihkan dua ruangan?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Dengar yah, Haruno. Sepulang sekolah aku harus pergi untuk bekerja."

"Hah? Bekerja?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku harus bekerja. Memangnya kau mau makan apa kalau aku tidak berkerja? Kau mau makan kerikil?"

Sakura langsung panik sendiri saat membayangkan ia harus makan tumis kerikil, sambal kerikil, dan sebagainya. Maka ia menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali, pertanda bahwa ia menyetujui peraturan yang kedua. "Tapi, di mana kau akan bekerja?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ayah akan meninggalkan perusahaannya yang ada di Jepang. Maka untuk sementara, aku yang ambil alih."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Sakura ragu. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ada anak kelas dua belas yang bisa menjalankan perusahaan! Bukannya untuk mengurus perusahaan harus kuliah, mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis, agar bisa menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik?

"Aku sudah belajar tentang dunia bisnis sejak kecil." Ah, Sakura lupa, orang kaya memang beda. "Ketiga, jika kita bertemu di luar rumah, anggap saja kita berteman. Jangan sampai orang lain curiga, awas kau, Jidat."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jangankan berteman, Sakura bahkan bisa berpura-pura tak saling mengenal jika di luar rumah! "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Jelek!" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Keempat, hindari mengobrol dengan tetangga."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Kita harus akrab dengan tetangga!"

"Aku kepala rumah tangga. Kau harus menaati peraturanku." Sakura tercekat. Pemuda di depannya memang menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaaann! Demi menahan amarahnya, Sakura meminum segelas air mineral.

"Kelima …" Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak. "… tidak ada seks sampai kita benar-benar sudah dewasa."

Syuuurr!

"-uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakura memegang dadanya karena tersedak air. Sialan si Sasuke. Peraturan apa itu?! Seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak dimasukkan ke dalam peraturan!

"Hanya itu peraturan untuk sementara ini."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan 'itu' padamu, Ayam?!" Sakura melempar bantal yang kebetulan terletak di sampingnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak minat padamu, _Pinky_." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kesal. "Tapi saat ini kita masih labil. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan omonganku saat ini."

"Omongan apa maksudmu?!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada galak.

"Omonganku bahwa aku tidak minat padamu." Sakura melototkan matanya. "Aku memang bisa berkata hal itu sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengucapkannya lagi tiga tahun mendatang."

Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa kesal atau tertegun. Sasuke benar juga, mereka masih labil saat ini. Tapi … yakin sekali dia bahwa mereka akan melakukannya tiga tahun mendatang?! Bayangan tentang hal itu sangat jauh dari pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamar, namun Sakura masih senantiasa duduk termenung. Ia amati apartemen yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Apartemennya minimalis, terdiri dari dua buah kamar, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, satu dapur dan satu ruang keluarga. Ruang tamu berisi satu buah sofa disertai perabotan lainnya, seperti lampu hias, berbagai lukisan, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan ruang keluarga lebih khas Jepang. Terdiri dari satu buah meja kecil yang biasa digunakan sebagai penghangat ketika musim dingin, orang Jepang biasa menyebutnya _kotatsu_, serta sebuah televisi.

Ini persis dengan rumah yang Sakura idamkan. Minimalis, tapi semua barang terletak rapi dan bersih. Sakura yakin perabotan yang ada di rumah ini harganya mahal, terlihat sederhana, tapi kuat.

Ahhh … dia benar-benar sudah menikah. Padahal gadis itu masih mengira ini semua adalah mimpi. Namun segala peristiwa perlahan-lahan membuka mata Sakura, meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan yang harus dijalaninya.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur. Ia mempunyai seorang ehem-suami-ehem yang tampan, penurut pada orang tua, tajir, pokoknya perfeksionis. Tapi tetap saja … mau sesempurna apapun, kalau mereka tak saling mencintai, apa gunanya? Mereka hanya selalu bertengkar tiap bertemu, saling mengejek, tak ada rasa kekeluargaan sama sekali.

Dan lagi, mereka masih muda. Mana mungkin bisa menjalani kerasnya kehidupan rumah tangga. Sedangkan orang dewasa yang berumur dua puluhan belum tentu bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dunia sudah gila.

Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, keluarga Sasuke yang gila.

Karena terlalu lelah berpikir, dan juga efek karena tidak pernah beristirahat dari pagi karena pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung sangat lama, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari. Ia melirik jam, masih setengah enam pagi. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum pelayan serta ibunya membangunkannya. Suara bising dari dapur itu membuatnya terbangun secepat ini.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Kamar ini bukan kamar biasanya. Ia lupa. Ia lupa bahwa ternyata saat ini ia sudah menikah dan tinggal di apartemen berdua dengan gadis yang terlihat bodoh itu. Lantas, suara bising apa itu? Apakah Sakura membuat sarapan untuknya, layaknya seorang istri pada umumnya?

Karena tak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Sasuke keluar kamar dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang memasak telur mata sapi dengan susah payah. _Onyx_ pemuda tersebut dapat melihat beberapa telur mata sapi gosong yang berjejer di meja makan. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sudah beberapa kali gagal dan terus mencoba, dan akhirnya menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa bisingnya.

"Aduh … gosong lagi." Gerutuan Sakura terdengar. Sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke juga tidak berniat menghampiri Sakura. Memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memeluk sang istri dari belakang dan berkata 'Selamat pagi Sayang, kau masak apa?' seperti kebanyakan suami pada umumnya? Wew. Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukannya. Ia juga pasti akan mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Apinya terlalu besar." Sakura nyaris melompat kaget saat suara Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke balakang dan mendapat Sasuke memasang wajah datar seraya bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu masih menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut yang ia pakai saat tidur semalam.

"Eh? Iya kah?" Sakura mengecilkan api pada kompornya dan mulai mencoba memasak lagi. Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengambil tempat di meja makan.

"Jidatmu lebar, tapi ternyata otakmu sempit."

"Kurang ajar kau!" Sakura berbalik dan mengacungkan spatulanya pada Sasuke. Masih pagi, dan mereka telah beradu mulut. Sepertinya sarapan pagi mereka adalah adu mulut. "Kau sebaiknya berhenti memasang wajah sok ganteng!"

"Kenapa? Aku memang ganteng."

"Ganteng dalam mimpi!"

"Yang kebanyakan bermimpi itu adalah kau, buktinya jidatmu lebar."

"Apa bubungannya, bodoh?!"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Otakmu yang sempit itu tidak bisa menampung khayalanmu yang terlalu banyak, makanya semua khayalan itu lari ke jidat."

"A-apa?! Kau menyebalkan! Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Hukum Uchiha."

"Uchiha gila!"

"Hei, kau sekarang juga Uchiha." Seketika Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti beradu mulut setelah ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir. Sasuke juga refleks mengucapkan kalimat itu. Wajah keduanya tiba-tiba memerah. Kalimat Sasuke mengingatkan mereka bahwa kini mereka telah menikah. Dan secara tidak langsung Sasuke berucap 'Sekarang kau adalah istriku', membuat Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya membuang wajah dari Sasuke yang juga menghadap ke arah lain. Suasana tiba-tiba kaku. Sakura lebih memilih melirik telur gorengnya, dan …

"Ahhhh! Telurnya gosong lagi!" teriaknya dengan nada histeris.

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Berhenti bicara, Ayam!" Sakura dengan terpaksa mengangkat telur gosong tersebut, meletakkannya bersama telur gosong sebelum-sebelumnya. Ahh … sepertinya percuma saja. Dia tidak pandai memasak. Dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah pandai.

"Kau … pasti tidak mau memakannya kan? Hehe … sebaiknya kau sarapan saja di luar." Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia menatap rentetan telur gosong tersebut dan menghela napas.

"Jadi … kau mau memasak untukku?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Hehe … maaf, aku tidak berhasil." Ia mulai membereskan telur gosong tersebut, sayang sekali semuanya harus dibuang. Ada empat telur gosong yang harus ia buang. "Maaf, aku harus membuang kalian …"

"Tunggu!" Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia meraih piring yang berisi empat telur gosong tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura bingung saat Sasuke mengambil sepotong roti dan meletakkan telur gosong tersebut di atas roti.

"Tentu saja memakannya," ucap pemuda itu dengan santai.

"E-eh? Tapi … itu kan gosong!" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, jika kau tidak mau memakannya, sebaiknya kau duduk dan diam saja di situ. Dasar cerewet." Sasuke menggigit roti tersebut, seketika raut wajahnya berubah masam. "Pahit," komentarnya, namun ia masih terus melanjytkan makannya.

"Sasuke …" Sakura bergumam. Ia terharu. Akhirnya ada orang yang mau memakan masakannya selama ia hidup. Walau gosong dan terasa pahit, tapi Sasuke …

"Pahit. Sepahit wajahmu."

Tuing!

-tetap menyebalkan.

"Wajah masammu membuatmu semakin jelek!" tukas Sakura cepat. Sasuke hanya terdiam seraya melanjutkan makannya. Sakura yang penasaran dengan rasa telur tersebut juga mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya dengan telur. Ia nyaris memuntahkan makanannya saat telur gosong tersebut menyentuh indra pengecapnya. Pahit. Sungguh tidak enak. Sakura nyaris muntah. Makanan di depannya bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga. Tapi Sasuke tetap memakannya. Walau bergumam 'pahit' berkali-kali, tapi Sasuke tetap memakannya dengan lahap seolah tak ada beban.

Ia patut bersyukur, suaminya sungguh pemuda yang tabah.

.

**~~secret~~**

"Makananmu sungguh meracuniku."

"Kalau begitu lain kali tak usah dimakan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sakura belum hafal alamat apartemennya, serta jalan dari apartemen menuju sekolahnya. Maka dari itulah Sasuke mengantarnya untuk hari ini.

"Kau kuantar hanya untuk hari ini. Kalau ada yang melihat kita, berarti itu salahmu." Sakura merengut kesal. Sasuke sudah mengatakan hal itu bekali-kali! Sakura sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Iyaiya. Lagipula siapa yang mengenalmu? Kau kan tidak bersekolah di sekolahku." Sakura berkacak pinggang. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sekilas dan kembali menatap jalan raya. Ia menyetir dengan tenang, agar Sakura bisa menghafal jalan yang mereka lalui. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah pernah melewati jalanan di sekitar apartemennya, namun ia tidak menghafalnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan tinggal di sana sekarang.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke seraya menepikan mobilnya. Sakura turun dengan cepat, Sasuke juga melintas dengan cepat agar tak ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua. Aman. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada mereka.

Sakura berjalan dengan girang ke kelasnya. Akhirnya … ia telah sampai di sekolahnya. Tempat di mana ia tidak disuguhi oleh masalah tentang pernikahan dini. Tempat di mana ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke si ayam menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya naik urat. Tempat di mana ia dapat bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Tempat ia bisa melupakan statusnya yang kini menjadi seorang istri dengan bertingkah layaknya gadis biasa.

"Hei Sakura, kau dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau gila?" Sakura mendongak, menatap Ino dengan tatapan kesal, namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum tidak jelas, membuat Ino menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Kau … apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu semalam?"

"Huh. Kau jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku hanya senang karena akhirnya aku kembali ke sekolah!" Ino cengo. Sakura sumringah.

"Memang apa menariknya kembali ke sekolah?" Ino berpikir. Walau ia berpikir secara maksimal, ia tidak dapat menemukan kebahagiaan yang membuat Sakura sebahagia ini.

"Hihihi … yang jelas … aku tidak bertemu dengan pantat ayam itu lagi di sekolah!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, persis seperti orang yang sedang memenangkan suatu undian.

"Siapa yang pantat ayam?"

Sakura terkejut. Ino lebih terkejut. Mereka super duper terkejut saat mendapat seorang pemuda yang berwajah kesal sedang bersandar di pintu kelasnya. Bangku Sakura yang dekat dari pintu memudahkannya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda itu. Dia. Suaminya. Tepatnya, suami menyebalkannya. Uchiha. Sasuke.

"K-kau?!" Sakura memekik kaget. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba ada di sini? Dan …

Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian, tentu saja. Ketampanannya membuat pandangan semua orang terfokus padanya, apalagi wajahnya asing di sekolah ini. Kakashi -_sensei_ memasuki ruangan dengan gaya malas-malasannya. Sasuke ikut masuk di belakangnya, pemuda itu masih menampakkan wajah kesal. Sedangkan Sakura masih menampilkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Telinga Sakura terasa tulis, apalagi saat melihat wajah jutek Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Yah, takdir itu indah.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Failed chapter. Sorry for readers. **

**Maaf update telat. Saya sangat sibuk, tugas di RL banyak asdfghjkl**

**Makasih yah yang udah baca chapter satu. Maaf saya gak bisa nyebutin namanya **** lagi buru-buru nih :'(**

**Tapi saya baca kok reviewnya dan senang wkwkwk, kadang reviewnya lucu juga wkwkwk**

**Last words,**

**Wanna give me any feddback?**

**Sebuah review akan sangat berarti bagi author **

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


End file.
